


Drunken Celebration

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John waits for Paul after school to celebrate Paul’s birthday together in a nearby, abandoned shed-like thing with some booze.





	Drunken Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2015

Summer was on its way and it was already nice and warm in Liverpool. The sun was shining brightly and ruthlessly through the windows into the already hot classrooms. And it wasn’t even midday yet. It was nearly lunch-time and Paul had never felt more relieved to leave the classroom then when the teacher finally said they could go. He jumped up from his seat, collected his stuff, threw it in his bag and quickly stumbled out of the classroom. He had to hurry up. John would be waiting for him.

Once he finally got to the gate of his school, he saw John waiting for him, a smoke dangling from his lips. Quickly he ran over to him with a large smile on his face.

‘Here he is! Our most beloved birthday boy!’ John said enthusiastically as he spotted Paul. His ciggy moved with his mouth as he spoke, nearly dropping off onto the ground. He flew his arms over Paul’s shoulders and brought him in closer to press a quick kiss onto the younger man’s cheek.

‘Hey, John…’ Paul answered as he tried to push him away. It wasn’t that he didn’t want John to kiss him. But they were still out of the open. Anyone could see him. At least John didn’t make a fuss over it. Instead he just laughed and moved away, getting a package of ciggies from his own bag and offering one to Paul.

‘This is what you got me?’ Paul asked as he took the ciggy from John.

‘If you don’t want it, you can give it back.’ John replied with a shrug, but Paul could see the grin on John’s face as he leaned down to pick up his back, ‘Now, come on. I want to show you something.’ He threw his bag over his shoulder, grabbed Paul by his arm and dragged him along with him, not caring about Paul’s struggling and many questions, which he left unanswered. In the end Paul just let himself be taken away by his friend, sulking quietly to himself about how unfair it was to be treated like this on his birthday.

            It didn’t take them long to get to wherever John was taking them. It was at the back of the school grounds. It was a shabby-looking shed. The door was hanging half off and there was a hole in the roof. Inside, Paul could see there was a table kind of thing and some boxes. He watched as John patted him reassuringly on his back before going inside, where he moved around some boxes so he could sit on them. Paul just stood there, unsure if following John inside was such a good idea. It didn’t seem very save.

‘Would you come in already?!’ John called out for him after a few seconds. Paul nibbled at lip, unsure what to do.

‘It’s perfectly save! I come here all the time.’ John shouted again. Paul chuckled and shook his head in disbelieve.

‘No, you don’t.’ He argued, but carefully he approached the shed and got in.

‘Yeah, okay. I don’t. But you’re finally here now.’ John replied with a smug grin. Paul just shook his head and sat down next to John, leaning with his back against the wooden wall.

            Paul had to admit. It was a pretty nice place. It was cool, private, had comfortable seating and nearby school so he wouldn’t be late for class. And John was here. That was a bonus. The shed was basically just one empty, wooden room. It was very clean and Paul couldn’t see any cigarette buds or broken glass. It was neat. He liked it.

            He jumped when he felt John’s fingers suddenly on his cheek, turning his head to face him.

‘Happy birthday, Macca.’ He said as their eyes locked. Paul blushed and cocked his head to the side as John leaned in for a proper kiss. Not like the one before, on the cheek. But a real one.  Full on the lips. Slow, teasing and tender with that tad bit of hunger coming through. Perfect. Paul opened his lips under John’s, letting John slide into his mouth to claim him. John’s kisses were nice. Paul liked them and enjoyed them endlessly. He considered himself lucky to be here. With John. He moaned lightly into John’s mouth as their tongues met and snaked together. Slowly they teased each other, arousing the other with tiny little promise for more. Once they broke away, Paul was left breathless and John wasn’t doing much better.

            ‘I got you something.’ John croaked out as he licked Paul’s saliva from his lips and reached into his bag again. This time Paul heard the clink of something glassy being pulled out. He furrowed his brown and watched closely as he breathed heavily. Paul gasped as he saw what John got out of his bag.

‘I can’t drink that?!’ He exclaimed. John grinned at him and unscrewed the bottle of whatever alcohol it contained. It wasn’t beer, that was for sure.

‘Come on, Paulie. It’s your birthday. You can have some fun.’ John told him.

‘I’ll get drunk.’ Paul argued as John took a swig of the dangerous-looking forbidden drink. Paul chewed his bottom lip as John offered him the bottle.

‘Ah, mister bad-boy McCartney here, coming to school drunk.’ John teased him. Paul gave him a look, but John didn’t seem to care. He just shoved the bottle into Paul’s face.

‘Just a sip. I promise you won’t get drunk, alright. You need to loosen up.’  Paul stared at the bottle as if it contained the some demonic poison, before taking the bottle reluctantly from his friend. He closed his eyes firmly and took a deep breath before putting the bottleneck to his lips and cocking it up high. He started drinking, two whole gulps before quickly pulling the bottle off of him and handing it back to John. The substance burned in his throat as if he had just swallowed a box of lit matches and his eyes burned tears. John was laughing at him freely.

‘You need to sip, you fool. Not gulp it down. Here, have some water.’ John laughed as he reached into his bag again and got out a bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and handed it to Paul, who drank half of it in one go. John started laughing again. Or rather, never stopped.

‘Oh, Macca. You stupid sod. Here. Let me show you how it’s done.’ He said as he put the bottle to his lips and took a sip. Paul watched as he drank and felt envious for how John didn’t die from the burn. He took the bottle from his when it was offered to him and tried again. This time it was much more pleasant. The substance was sweet, bitter and creamy as it slit down his throat smoothly. It didn’t leave a burn and he didn’t feel as if he had just been set on fire from the inside out. It taste even good. He took another sip. And another.

‘Yeah, okay, captain. That’s enough for now, or you will be drunk.’ John said as he took the bottle from Paul, who burped and snickered. John quietly laughed along as he too took a few sips.

            Soon, however, both were rather tipsy. The bottle had been handed around for a bit more and Paul felt himself get more confident and happy with every sip. He was laying with his head on John’s lap, looking at the man’s tummy and poking at it lightly with his finger.  John didn’t even seem to notice as he drank some more.

‘Your bwelly ‘s wobblyah’ Paul mumbled in his half-drunken slur, not having any idea on how to use his muscles anymore to look less effected. Or sound it, anyway.

‘Yeah… well… you’re cute!’ John accused Paul as he offered him some more, bursting out in laughter as he realised what he had just said. Paul giggled along with him and rolled around in John’s lap, burying his face in John’s pants.

‘That’s notta bahd thing…’ Paul giggled in a blur as he rolled back onto his back, facing upwards to John, who was leaning down to  kiss Paul’s mouth.

‘Hmmm… definitely not.’ John agreed and sucked on Paul’s tongue for a bit.

‘You can’t drink me, you git.’ Paul chuckled as John pulled away. John gave him a look before winking.

‘You think?! Well… watch this.’ He said before diving back in and snogging the breath out of Paul as his other hand cupped Paul’s dick through his trousers. Paul moaned wantonly and rolled with his hips into John’s touch as he let himself be kissed senseless.

‘Hmm… okay…’ Paul slurred out as John pulled away, ‘You’re right… you can drink me.’ His eyes rolled back in his sockets as John squeezed his quickly growing erection.

‘I can drink even more.’ John observed with a naughty smile on his face. That made Paul giggle and laugh again hysterically and he rolled over again, rubbing his face down onto John’s crotch.

‘Could drink you, too..’ He muttered, causing John to laugh along, who had now moved on to kneading Paul’s buttocks.

‘You’re such a dirty Macca, Paulie… my dirty Macca…’ John mumbled as he pushed is hips up into Paul’s face, rubbing against him. Paul laughed again and started to roll around and twitch frantically in John’s lap, bumping up and down even more as John started to do the same. It wasn’t long before there was a loud thud and Paul felt a stinging pain in his head. It took him a while before he realised he was on the ground and for some reason he found that so happy and started laughing again. His eyes fell close and he couldn’t even see any more when John got up wanted to stumble over for help, but instead tripped and landed on top of Paul. The both groaned out in pain before starting laughing again. And the laughing continued until everything around Paul went black. John stopped moving on top of him and soon the world fell away from him, leaving him in an odd darkness, until he finally passed out.

            It was a whole other hour and a half further into the day before Paul finally woke up again. His head was pounding and he had a rather uncomfortable urge in his pants. The tried to sit up, but found that he couldn’t. Someone was on top of him.

‘Ouch! You fucking idiot!’ John groaned as Paul pushed the heavy body off of him to free himself. As soon as he heard John’s voice it all came back. He cursed himself for drinking so much. He should have known better. His head was pounding now, his legs and arms were dead tired and he felt like throwing up. And John didn’t seem to be any better. He was white as a sheet and disorientated as he continued to roll around on the floor.

            ‘Paul! You nit! I can’t bloody see.’ John complained and Paul began to laugh again loudly as he realised John was practically blind now he wasn’t wearing glasses. He quickly stopped again as he realised it only increased his headache. He crawled over to his mate and spotted the glasses nearby on the little table thing on the other end of the room. He crawled over John, not caring as John began to cuss and push at him.

‘I’m trying to save you, you blind bat.’ Paul shot at him and John stopped. Paul reached the classes quickly and turned around to put them on John.

‘Oh… that’s better. Fuck, my head…’ John groaned as he rubbed his temples, ‘What time is it?!’ he asked Paul as he looked back up. Paul quickly looked at his watch and went even more pale than he already was as he saw the time. He was late for class. Incredibly so.

‘Shit!’ He cursed and pounded with his hand against the wooden shed. It only caused more pain.

‘I knew I shouldn’t have done it. Drinking with you. _You_ of all people.’

‘Geez.. thanks, mate.’   John uttered as he sat down next to Paul with his back against the wall. Paul sighed and looked sideward at him.

‘You’re better be making up for this.’ He threated. John just grinned at him and looked down at the obvious bulge in Paul’s trousers.

‘Yeah, okay. I can do that.’ He said as he looked up at Paul and winked at him cheekily. Paul sighed and rolled with his eyes dramatically.

‘If I’m going to get suspended. I’m going to blame you.’ He said, but nevertheless he sat down again and smiled happily to himself as John stared working on the buttons of his fly.

‘I heard blowjobs are a great way to get over a hangover.’  John giggled and Paul laughed along. He spotted the bottle of whatever (he didn’t really care) and picked it up again. To hell with school, Paul thought, I’m going to be a musician anyways. And with that he took a modest gulp from the bottle of booze. He could see John grinning smugly from the corner of his eyes, but didn’t care. As long as he got that blowjob. It was a good birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
